


The Manor

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Bottom Dean, F/M, Implied Castiel/Other(s), Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega Mary Winchester, Rich Castiel, Rough Sex, Servant Dean, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a young Omega in Castiel's Manor and he's been told many stores about the head of the house. At first Dean is scared but he starts following Castiel around and ends up developing a crush on the Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first.

He’d heard stories about the head of the manor. About how Mr. Novak whipped bad Omegas until they were sobbing and other times how he’d made several sleep outside in the kennel as punishment. The stories about punishments terrified Dean and it didn’t help that some of the Alphas who came into the manor gave off a threatening vibe.

There were also stories about Mr. Novak’s insatiable appetite for Omegas and that was why he had so many working in his manor.

Dean stared wide-eyed at the older Omega who was telling Dean how he’d seen Mr. Novak bending over one of the new Omegas in the library before fucking her roughly until he’d knotted her. He listened, fingers tugging on his sleeves, as Jacob recounted the way Mr. Novak had knotted the Omega right there with the door open.

“He kept telling her how good her _cunt_ felt around his knot.” Jacob breathed out, “Then when he finished there he shoved himself inside her ass and fucked until he knotted her again, Dean” Jacob’s eyes were round, “Twice, can you believe it?”

It wasn’t the first time he’d heard about Mr. Novak knotting an Omega in the house or even one of the Betas. Jacob always loved to focus on the positions and the sounds when they should be studying.

Dean had only been in the house a few months, his mother hired and moved in to take care of the cooking but Dean didn’t mention the stories he heard to her. It was bad enough she’d bought him things for his Heat. He wasn’t about to mention those things to her.

It was in the fourth month that he was living there that he actually saw the Alpha in question. Mr. Novak had a calm, cool air about him. His scent was crisp and caused Dean’s breathing to hitch even as his hands shook.

“Good morning, Dean.” The smile reached the Alpha’s bright blue eyes, crinkling at the corners and something in Dean relaxed.

Someone who looked that nice couldn’t be using all the Omegas in his house like Jacob or the others said.

“Good morning, Mr. Novak.” He spoke softly, eyes down, as he’d been taught to show respect to Alphas and to show submission. Those were signs of a good Omega after all.

A warm hand rested briefly on his head and then Mr. Novak was moving past him, down the stairs and towards the front door where the Omega Dean had recently heard a story about greeted him with a smile.

The way the Omega’s body was open, her expression pleased and pleasant, had Dean blinking. It was obvious that she held no fear of Mr. Novak and the man hadn’t smelled of threat unlike when Mr. Novak’s uncle, Zachariah, had visited.

There had been nothing but the stench of threat and greed coming off the man along with what Dean knew to be arousal. She lowered her eyes and only looked up when Mr. Novak touched her cheek with affection before leaving bidding a soft  _goodbye_.

After that Dean found himself watching Mr. Novak whenever the man was home. He watched the man reading in the library, how he savored the food Dean’s mother made and how he interacted with the others in the house. Dean loved the tempting scent that surrounded Mr. Novak and often found himself thinking about the man when he should be studying.

It wasn’t often, Mr. Novak was very busy, but he made sure to watch the Alpha and he’d yet to see any proof that Mr. Novak was anything but the nice man he observed.

There was nothing to indicate punishments or violence that he’d been led to believe.

A few times he _had_ heard the sound of loud moaning and what he’d come to know as the sound of fucking but it could just as easily been some of the servants enjoying each other.

He knew they did. Several of them had smelled of each other when he’d passed them.

One of the few times he’d gotten close to the Alpha he’d caught the man’s scent. It had that crisp aspect to it that reminded him of the air in the autumn and bonfires.

During the seventh month at the manor Dean knew he’d developed a crush. It was impossible not to with soft, light touches and small smiles directed his way.

The stories still came, he still listened to them, though whenever it was about Mr. Novak knotting an Omega he imagined himself in the position. He already knew the sounds to expect. It wasn’t hard to imagine it happening even though he was so young.

Too young to mate as his Mom frequently told him.

It was late at night when Dean was wandering around the manor that he stumbled across Mr. Novak. The Alpha is walking down the hallway barefoot in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms riding low on his hips and with a familiar scent Dean couldn’t quite place but it reminded him of his Mom.

Something in Dean froze at the sight and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, wild and he was sure it was loud enough that everyone could hear it.

“Trouble sleeping?” Mr. Novak gave him an understanding smile and stepped close, hand falling on Dean’s shoulder.

That’s how Dean found himself led into Mr. Novak’s room. The touches were soft, light and Mr. Novak’s expression was attentive and open. There was nothing dark or menacing in the gaze and Dean found himself easily relaxing into the touches.

“You’re very beautiful.” The words are soft, soothing and Dean couldn’t stop the dopey smile that crossed his features. He was becoming scent drunk on Mr. Novak’s scent and arousal that was starting to saturate the air.

Dean pressed into the touches, sighing as his eyes hooded and his breathing started to deepen. He could feel how his body was starting to produce slick and each shift of his body had his cheeks sliding together.

He had very little experience with controlling his reaction or being around an Alpha to do much more than follow his instincts and react as his body wanted.

“Kind. Smart. Soft and sweet. _Young_.” Mr. Novak pressed a kiss to his lips. It was easygoing and sweet. “So good.” The touches started to venture under his clothing and Dean was more than happy to raise his arms for his shirt to be removed, to lie back so Mr. Novak could tug off the rest of his clothing. “Are you good, Dean? Are you a good little Omega?”

Kisses trailed down Dean’s neck, warm lips sucked a mark onto the skin above his collarbone and Dean floated. He was more than happy to bare his neck and when Mr. Novak moved in front of him he let the man between his legs to move closer.

“Yes.” He managed and Dean blinked at the sound of his own voice.

“I know you are.” Mr. Novak grinned and pressed a kiss above his bellybutton. A warm mouth closed around his small cock and Dean almost keened at the sudden onslaught of sensation. He thrashed and whimpered, bucking up into warm heat until Mr. Novak withdrew. “And you make beautiful sounds.”

Dean willingly let himself be guided over onto his belly so his cheek pressed against the cool bed sheets and his legs hung over the side. He sighed and shivered when large hands stroked over him, spreading his cheeks and then a finger rubbed against his hole.

“ _Oh_.” The sound tore itself from him and was quickly followed by more as Mr. Novak managed to send unimaginable pleasure rushing through him. “ _Ohhh._ _Mr. Novak I-_.” His eyes fluttered and his breathing increased until he was panting, gripping the sheets trying to hold on while long fingers opened him up.

“You’re doing so well. Taking my fingers very well.” The praises were in that same soft tone, “Have you done this before?” Dean rapidly shook his head and moaned, “I’m your first?” there was genuine pleasure in the tone and Dean nodded this time. “I’m impressed by how responsive you are and how easily you’re opening up already but then again young Omegas often are very responsive. You can't have presented very long ago but there had been the possibility _someone_ had enjoyed you before.” the last sentence was murmured almost as though it were an afterthought.

The words fell away as Mr. Novak kept talking, kept moving his fingers inside Dean. He was right there on the edge when the fingers were replaced with the blunt head of Mr. Novak’s cock. It pushed against him, the fat head popping past the ring of his muscle.

His mouth dropped open in a silent cry as Mr. Novak pushed forward inch by inch, giving him only a little time to adjust to the new feeling of full, until his balls were resting against Dean’s ass. Dean felt split open and his ass tightened down, his eyes were hooded and he was breathing heavily.

Underneath him his cock had gone completely soft at the burning pain of a too much stretch. Tears slipped down his flushed cheeks as his mouth worked and Dean's breathing hitched at the pain radiating from where Mr. Novak had penetrated him. It hurt. It hurt and his body tensed as Mr. Novak groaned in pleasure as he rocked up against Dean's ass lazily.

Warm hands rubbed soothing circles on his back and sides as he whimpered in pain at having something so large, so impossibly thick shoved inside him. Coupled with soft words and praise at how _tight_ and  _hot_ we was Dean very slowly relaxed, body forced into going limp on the sheets when a large hand gripped the back of his neck tightly. It was shortly after that he could feel Mr. Novak rolling his hips back and the cock inside him slowly pulled out until just the tip was inside him.

The hand remained on the back of his neck, keeping him limp and held in place, as Mr. Novak moved and moaned his enjoyment.

He whined lowly but the sound cut off when Mr. Novak thrust back into him with a hard snap of his hips and then Dean was full once more. “You’re doing good, Dean.” Dean shuddered at the deepened tone. “You feel very good around my cock. Tighter than a vice.” The thrusts carefully picked up speed so Mr. Novak’s balls were rhythmically smacking against his ass.

It was as good as he’d heard other Omegas talk about once the pain mercifully faded into bright pleasure.

Each time Mr. Novak’s cock hit that spot inside him pleasure had him shuddering and tensing, wordless begging escaping him easily. “That’s it.” Hands curled around him, pressing him down and holding him in place. “Young Omegas are so very responsive and very _tight_. They're a bit of an indulgence if I'm honest.”

Dean continued to let himself float on Mr. Novak’s scent and the signals his body was sending flashing through him with each snap of Mr. Novak’s hips. He could hear skin smacking against skin, grunts and low words. The pace picked up and the mattress groaned lowly in protest but Dean didn’t want to move. He shoved back into each thrust as best he could once the grip on the back of his neck moved away and when something started to catch on his rim, a  _knot_  his mind supplied dazedly, he was right there on the edge.

Thrusts became quick rutting against his ass until the hard ball of Mr. Novak’s knot pushed in past his rim, tying them together. It swelled up to a painful size and his ass ached something fierce. He jerked and tried to shift away from the new pain, whimpering lowly as his aching muscles protested being pushed even further.

He could hear the low rumble coming from Mr. Novak as the warmth of the Alpha’s release started to flood his ass. Instinctively his inner muscles started milking Mr. Novak’s cock, body eager to receive every drop.

Dean whined in need as his ass started to work Mr. Novak’s knot, systematically squeezing it. It wasn’t until a hand brushed against his cock that he was tensing as a bright burst of pleasure lit up every single inch of him. He ended up limp under the much older man, a man older than even his Mom, panting and struggling to control the shuddering of his body.

“Good job, Dean. You're doing so good working my knot and taking my come.”  A kiss was placed against him while Mr. Novak lazily continued to grind himself against Dean’s ass, groaning in pleasure when Dean would clamp down and shudder under him. “Don’t worry about the mess. I’ll clean you up when my knot goes down.”

Dean blinked blurrily as Mr. Novak continued to rock up against his ass, shooting his release into Dean’s hole, as he noticed something resting on one of the chairs in Mr. Novak’s bedroom. Confusion filled him at the sight of his Mom’s favorite apron laid over the arm chair but as Mr. Novak’s knot dragged over that spot inside him Dean found his cheeks flushing with pleasure and his mind pulled from the apron.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: All of the stories Dean heard about Castiel were, actually, TRUE. He strictly has Omegas in his home for a very, VERY specific reason (ie. to enjoy whenever/however he wants).
> 
> And yes...Castiel had just finished fucking Mary before he'd stumbled upon Dean. Castiel gets as much use out of all of his Omegas...he doesn't have a manor full of them for no reason...
> 
> \--------
> 
> Also, because I know quite a few of you are curious about sending prompts, I opened up a "survey" that will work for you to send requests to. If you have more than one prompt/request simply submit your first one and then go back to the "survey" to submit another one. I write pretty much everything and this survey is COMPLETELY ANONYMOUS so don't worry about holding back. You know I write kinky/dark/fluffy/etc and a fuckton of SPN ships.
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like to send along please click [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=138167&c=2986065221LTLP). If what you're wanting to prompt is a continuation of something PLEASE give the title and what you would like to see in the continuation in your prompt instead of simply "continuation of "insert title here". If it is a completely new fic you're prompting please make sure to give me ship/kink/theme/what you'd like to see.
> 
>  
> 
> The new poll (for the tie-breaker) can be found [ HERE](https://goo.gl/eRbpkV). All voting is completely -anonymous (no one is going to know what you voted including myself so vote for which one you honestly want to see more of!).


End file.
